Magnus Arcane
by Hellfrost
Summary: Uit de magische wereld van Jim Butcher brengt Magnus Arcane je een nieuwe held in een nieuwe stad.


**Magnus Arcane. **

**Geschreven door: Jeroen Goossens**

**Bewerkt door: Jeroen Goossens**

**Concept bedacht door: Jeroen Goossens**

**Dit verhaal is afgeleid naar de verhalen van Jim Butcher. Behalve Kane en kameraden/klanten claim ik niemand van de karakters nog claim ik eigenschap van deze wereld. **

Er zijn niet veel mensen zoals ik in deze wereld. Niet meer in ieder geval. Ik ben een stervend ras. Een van de laatste van zijn soort. Natuurlijk zijn er genoeg andere wezens die mijn plek uiteindelijk over zullen nemen maar het zal toch het einde zijn van een ras dat millennia oud is.

Wat er zo bijzonder aan mij is? Niet veel. Ben een simpele man die binnen een paar maanden dertig zal worden. Ik heb een vrij normale baan. Huisje, boompje en beestje. Oh en ik ben een tovenaar.

Ik weet wat er nu door je gedachte schiet: "Wat een idioot. Ga maar mee met die witte meneer." Zo denkt ongeveer iedereen. Mensen kunnen niet tegen dat wat niet in hun mooie nette hokjes past. De leer van technologie heeft de vlam van magie zo goed als gedoofd en wij, tovenaars, heksen en vampiers zijn de laatste gloeiende kolen van deze vuurzee.

De gave is iets wat van vader op zoon overgedragen word. Uiteraard zijn er ook vrouwen met de gave maar bij hun is de gave anders dan dat van een tovenaar. Magie komt niet alleen voort uit energie maar ook uit iemands emoties en persoonlijkheid. Ik hoef je natuurlijk niet uit te leggen dat vrouwelijke emoties zeer verschillen van dat van een man. Vandaar dat er geen vrouwelijke tovenaars zijn of mannelijke heksen.

Goed, mijn gave komt dus van mijn vader. Dat is ook het enige goede wat ik van die klootzak gekregen heb. Toen ik 3 was vond hij het nodig om mijn voor de honderdste keer moeder in elkaar te slaan. Zoals ik al zei: magie komt voort uit zowel energie als emotie. Je kunt je natuurlijk voorstellen hoe een kind van drie jaar oud zich voelt als zijn vader mama's kop in slaat. In pure wanhoop en paniek liet mijn jonge gedachte zijn macht los en in een vuurzee brandde mijn ouderlijk huis tot te grond. Foto's, boeken, meubels en mijn ouders. Alles brandde tot de grond in de magische zee van vuur.

De witte raad; een groep van magiërs, heksen, vampiers en andere magische entiteiten die een soort van politie macht zijn voor iedereen met de gave fronste uiteraard op het breken van de eerste wet: Geen mensen doden met magie. Maar ze konden moeilijk een kind van drie executeren. Dus ik werd in een soort van magische kostschool geplaatst tot ik oud genoeg was om voor mezelf te zorgen.

Damn wat was mijn leven daar een hel zeg. Oké ze hebben mij een hoop geleerd over de wereld van magie maar laten we zeggen dat ze daar volgens de oude regels leven en anti kindermishandeling wetten daar nog niet zijn doorgedrongen. Ik, een jonge knaap die mensen had gedood met magie, mijn ouders nog wel was uiteraard een makkelijk slachtoffer.

Sorry ik wil niet over komen als een of andere zwakke huilebalk. Ik ben erg dankbaar voor alles wat ze mij geleerd hebben op die school. Het was ook niet allemaal slecht. Er waren een paar leraren daar die zagen dat het niet mijn schuld was dat ik de wet brak en dat de dood van mijn moeder mij eeuwig zou blijven achtervolgen.

Maar goed het verleden is het verleden. Veranderen is onmogelijk dus ik heb er mee leren leven.

Tegenwoordig leef ik in de stad van New York. Ik weet dat het niet de friste plek is om te wonen maar ik voel me er thuis. Ik heb een paar maanden in Miami gewoond maar ik voelde mij daar absoluut als een freak tussen al die bodybuilders en dubbel D modellen. Niet dat ik er slecht uit zie. Ik heb nog nooit klachten gehad maar laten we zeggen dat de meeste tovenaars eigenaardige trekjes hebben. Die van mij was blijkbaar mijn kleding stijl. Ik draag altijd zwart. Niet omdat ik depressief of gothic over wil komen maar zwart past bij mij. Op een of andere manier accentueert het mijn gave.

Vandaag begon eigenlijk als elke andere dag. Ik werd net voor het middag uur wakker. Nam een snelle douche en ontbijt en liep toen naar mijn werkkamer. Mijn appartement zit in een groot maar relatief goedkoop pand. Het zit net aan het uiteinde van de stad wat de drukte en prijs aardig naar beneden drukt.

Mijn appartement bestond origineel uit twee aparte woonruimtes maar een vorige huurder heeft de muur die de kamers scheid weg laten halen om zo een grote appartement te creëren. De grote kamer die ik als woonkamer gebruik staat gevuld met tweedehandse meubels en twee grote tafels gemaakt van duur hardhout.

Zoals alle tovenaars zijn elektronische apparaten compleet nutteloos als ik in de buurt ben. Computers, televisies, radio's alles stopt gewoon met werken of brand door als ik in de buurt komt. Men denkt dat het te maken heeft met de magische aura die ieder magisch wezen met zich mee draagt. Alleen apparaten die van voor de tweede wereld oorlog zijn kunnen deze aura verdragen en branden minder snel door. Mijn woonkamer heeft daarom ook geen televisie of een computer. Er staat een oude radio/platenspeler aan het uiteinde van de kamer waar ik zo nu en dan nog een goede plaat op draai maar zelfs die moet regelmatig naar een monteur gebracht worden.

Wat doe ik voor vermaak? Ik ben een tovenaar. Wat denk je? Ik mix en maak drankjes, bereid toverspreuken voor en breid mijn macht met elke dag verder uit. Mocht ik een keer niet bezig zijn met magie dan hou ik van een goed boek. Vooral fantasie boeken omdat veel schrijvers, vaak zonder dat ze het door hebben, een nek hebben om slimme spreuken en trucks te bedenken die in het echte leven ook toepasbaar zijn.

Om de huur te kunnen betalen doe ik wat de meeste tovenaars doen; privé detective. Het is absoluut geen werk wat ik zou doen als ik een vak had geleerd maar het betaald de rekeningen. Zo nu en dan komt er een collega tovenaar of een heks langs die hulp nodig heeft om zijn of haar gave onder controle te krijgen dus leraar kun je eigenlijk ook wel op mijn CV toevoegen. Al met al kan ik net rond komen.

Goed waar was ik? Oh ja, vandaag was dus een vrij standaard dag. Ik werd wakker, kleedde me om, nam een snel ontbijt en begon een beetje te kloten met een drankje waar ik al een paar dagen me druk was. Tegen een uur of 3 gooide ik mijn kantoor los en wachtte tot er iemand langs kwam die mijn hulp kon gebruiken.

Toen ik tegen 7 uur het wachten zat was en het kantoor weer sluiten stapte ze naar binnen. Een beeldschone dame. Ze was jong, misschien net twintig. Ze had schouder lang, zwart haar dat netjes geknipt en gekamd was maar totaal door de regen vernietigt was. Ze droeg een lange bruine jas, een modieuze donkerblauwe broek en schoenen waar menig vrouw jaloers op zou zijn. Ze was wat rond aan de zijkantjes maar dat bracht haar prachtige figuur alleen maar meer naar voren. Haar borsten waren niet te groot en niet te klein en ze had prachtige diepe ogen.

Voor dat ik verder ga moet ik even dit vertellen. Tovenaars hebben een speciale gave; de zielstaar. Als een tovenaar zoals ik met iemand in een zielstaar raak dan kijk ik rechtstreeks in haar ziel en zei in die van mij. We zien elkaars verlangens, angsten, persoonlijkheid en elkaars diepste donkerste geheimen. Dingen die je liever niet verteld aan een ander. Vandaar dat ik er de gewoonte van maak om vreemde mensen niet direct in hun ogen te kijken.

Gelukkig zijn diegene die weten wat ik ben slim of bang genoeg dat ze snel weg kijken als mijn ogen die van hen ontmoeten.

Goed, de dame die net binnen was komen stromen stond daar, zeiknat en zonder een woord te zeggen.

"Goedenavond." Zei ik naar enkele seconde stilte. "Kan ik u ergens mee van dienst zijn?"

Ik probeerde mijn stem neutraal maar vriendschappelijk te houden want ook al hebben onze ogen elkaar niet ontmoet haar hele lichaam, haar aura schreeuwde het uit van emotioneel pijn en verdriet.

"Bent u Patrick Kane?" Zij ze met een stem die veel te volwassen klonk voor iemand van haar leeftijd.

"Patrick Blackthorne Magnus Kane" zei ik met een trotse toon in mijn stem. Tovenaars zijn bijzonder gehecht aan hun naam omdat naammagie een bijzonder sterke vorm van magie is. "Tot uw dienst. Wat kan ik voor u doen?"

"Mijn zus." Zei ze met een sombere toon in haar stem.

"Wat is er met uw zus mevrouw…?" Zei ik voorzichtig.

"Amanda." Zei ze bedroeft. "Amanda Thomas."

Ik wist niet veel van het New Yorkse uitgaansleven, status van beroemde mensen of wat hip was maar ik wist wel wie Amanda Thomas was. Zij was de dochter van Edward Thomas, een miljonair en eigenaar van meer dan vijftig winkels in New York City. Hij was nog geen jaar geleden overleden toen hij een hartaanval kreeg tijdens een plezier tochtje op een van zijn jachten. Ik had er over gelezen in de krant.

"En uw zus?" Zei ik mezelf van de domme houdend.

Ze keek verbaast op toen ze dacht dat ik geen flauw benul had van wie ze was. Dat is iets wat ze niet had verwacht. Vanwege haar vader was ze er aan gewent geraakt om altijd in de belangstelling the staan en een man die geen flauw benul had wie ze is was een schrale troost voor haar.

"Jennifer." Zei ze nog bedroefder dan net.

"Oké. En wat is er met haar?" Zei ik heel voorzichtig. De jonge meid was in zon toestand dat ik het idee had dat de kleinste fout van mijn kant haar zonder twijfel aan het huilen zou maken en dat was het laatste wat ik wou.

"Ze is verdwenen." Zei ze grim. "Eerst was ze dr en toen was ze weg."

"Verdwenen?" Herhaalde ik haar. "Is dat geen zaak voor de politie?" Zei ik tegen beter weten in. De laatste tijd was nou niet bijzonder druk geweest en ik zou het geld goed kunnen gebruiken.

"U begrijp me niet." Zei Amanda. "Ze is letterlijk verdwenen."

"Heeft ze met iemand gesproken?" Zei ik terwijl ik mijn detective stem tevoorschijn haalde. "Een vriendje misschien?"

Amanda slaakte een zucht en raapte al haar moet bij elkaar. Ze tilde haar hoofd op en keek mij recht in mijn ogen aan. Onze ogen ontmoette elkaar en met een seconde begon de zielstaar.

Ik keek haar recht in haar ziel. Ik zag haar angsten en haar frustraties. Ik zag hoe ze constant werd gevolgd door paparazzi, dat het leven zo turbulent was dat ze geen tijd had om te rouwen om haar vader. Ik zag hoe ze had geprobeerd er een einde aan te maken uit pure wanhoop en ik zag haar zuster. De meid was misschien hooguit 3 jaar ouder dan haar. De twee dames waren aan het praten tot er plotseling een raar gevoel in de lucht kwam. Een stoort statische elektriciteit. Ik keek door Amanda's ogen, zag het van haar perspectief. Haar zus zat opgesloten in een soort ring van elektriciteit en langzaam begon ze weg te vagen. Als of ze een tekening op papier was die iemand weg gomde.

En toen, zo snel als die gekomen was trok de zielstaar ook weer weg.

"Zwarte magie" zei ik terwijl ik bij kwam van de zielstaar. "Dat is zwarte magie."

Oké het was misschien niet slim om dit te zeggen in het bijzijn van een potentiële klant maar ik de zielstaar verbruikt behoorlijk wat energie en de woorden schoten er uit voor ik er erg in had.

Toen ik doorhad wat ik had gezegd bereide ik me voor op de standaard reactie van mensen die mij zagen als een tovenaar. Ongeloof, woede en soms zelfs verbale agressie waren de standaard reactie in zon geval.

Maar niet bij Amanda Thomas… Eerst dacht ik dat ze mij niet gehoord had maar toen ik opkeek en haar uitdrukkingen zag leek het wel alsof ze me begreep.

Toen ze binnen kwam was het me niet opgevallen dat ze een vrij grote tas bij haar had. Toen ik haar aan het bewonderen was had ze de tas neer gelegd op de grond. Nu bukte ze zich en greep de tas beet.

"Deze vond ik op haar kamer." Zei ze terwijl ze een zakje ten grote van een vuist uit de grote tas pakte. "13 in totaal."

"Een heksenzakje." Zei ik te neergeslagen. "Alstublieft vat dit niet verkeerd op maar weet u of Jennifer op een of andere manier met magie in contact is gekomen?" Ik hield even een paar seconden mijn mond maar liet haar zeer duidelijk weten dat ik nog niet uitgesproken was. "En hoe weet u wie ik ben?"

Ze keek me aan als of ze mij aan het beoordelen was. Ik wist dat ze mijn diepste duistere verlangens te weten was gekomen tijdens de zielstaar. Dat ze er nu nog moeite mee had om mij de waarheid te vertellen sprak boekdelen over haar vertrouwen in haar medemens. Het was duidelijk dat deze meid geteisterd werd door meer dan allen een te kort aan privacy.

"Mijn vader, Edward Thomas praktiseerde een lichte vorm van witte magie." Zei ze voorzichtig. "Voor hij dood ging kwam hij er achter dat er een magiër in New York was. Het duurde niet lang voordat hij wist wie die magiër was. Ik vond uw adres in een boekje en ben hier heen gekomen."

Dat was dus de reden dat ze mij zo simpel geloofde en nog belangrijker dat was de reden dat ze mij gevonden had. In tegenstelling tot mijn collega in Chicago adverteerde ik mijn gave niet. Een bepaald aantal mensen in mijn directe omgeving wisten er van en sommige van mij ex klanten zagen ook dwars door me heen maar op een paar geruchten na wist nagenoeg niemand in New York van mijn gave af. De magische gemeenschap niet meegerekend natuurlijk.

"Wat voor magie?" Vroeg ik bot. Het feit dat haar vader van mijn gave wist betekende dat ik het misschien niet zo goed verborgen had als ik zelf dacht.

"Waarheidspreuken." Zei ze kort. "Ik heb hem ook wel eens een waarheid serum zien maken."

"Was je vader altijd zo open met magie?" Vroeg ik uit pure nieuwsgierigheid.

"Tegenover ons wel." Zei ze terwijl een kleine glimlach over haar gezicht spreidde die snel weer vervangen werd door de ongeruste en verdrietige uitdrukking van daarvoor. "Toen onze moeder op vroege leeftijd overleed zwoor hij altijd bij ons te zijn, altijd eerlijk te zijn met ons."

"Oké. Ik wil u best helpen mevrouw Thomas maar dan zal ik toch op de plaats moeten zijn waar uw zuster verdwenen is." Zei ik terwijl ik professioneel probeerde te klinken.

"Dat is geen probleem." Zei ze kort. "En alstublieft zeg maar jij en ik heet Amanda."

Ik glimlachte maar zei niks. In plaats van iets zeggen liep ik naar mijn kast en pakte een paar spullen. Uiteraard droeg ik mijn pentacle. Het is niet zo zeer dat ik gelovig ben. Totaal niet eigenlijk. In ieder geval niet in een god. Waar ik wel in geloof is mijn magie. Die diepe vertrouwen en geloof daarin is een machtig wapen. Zo machtig zelfs dat ik de pentacle kan gebruiken voor magische doeleinden. Ik greep snel een zilveren dolk, een flesje vluchtvloeistof en uiteraard pakte ik mijn tovenaarsstaf. Mijn staf was een oude drumstok bewerkt met een mes. Ik had er voorzichtig en precies een aantal runen ingegraveerd.

De staf werkte net als mijn pentacle en kleding stijl. Alles tezamen accentueerde mijn krachten. De staf was zelfs meer dan dat. Het was een punt voor mij om mijn magie in te laten vloeien. Het werk hetzelfde als een kind dat een vergrootglas in de zon houd om een mier te verbranden. Mijn macht is de zon en de staf is het vergrootglas. Ik stuur mijn kracht naar de punt en die staf vergroot het in een brandende punt van pure energie.

"Lead the way." Zei ik met een glimlach terwijl ik snel mijn lange zwarte jas aan trok en de spullen in mijn zak stopte.

Ik liep met twee grote passen naar de deur en hield hem open voor haar. Dat was een gebaar waar ze blijkbaar nogal aan gewend was want het deed haar niks. Toen ze het kantoor uit was stapte ik ook naar buiten en deed de deur snel op slot en volgde haar.

Stromende regen viel van een grauwe, grijze hemel terwijl onweer in de verte rommelde.

New York heeft het beste weer van de wereld. Dat klinkt misschien raar want niemand houd van regen en kou. Ik zeker weten niet aangezien ik geen elektrische verwarming heb maar tovenaars houden wel van onweer. Zeker als je de kracht die ik en een hand vol andere tovenaars bezitten hebt. Onweer is pure energie en kan getapt worden om ongelofelijke dingen te doen. Dat niet alleen onweer laat een energie wolk achter nadat het over is. Vaak zit ik 's nachts na een storm boven op het dak om die energie te verzamelen en ergens in te stoppen. Je weet namelijk nooit wanneer zoiets van pas komt.

Toen ik er achter kwam wie de dame in mijn kantoor, Amanda Thomas had ik half verwacht dat ze in een grote lange limousine hier heen was gekomen maar in plaats daarvan stond er een oude Volvo voor het complex waar ik woonde geparkeerd. Blijkbaar wist ze dat tovenaars moeite hebben met moderne techniek. Of ze wou gewoon niet gevolgd worden door de paparazzi. Als die er achter kwamen dat ze naar een tovenaar ging zouden ze haar nooit met rust laten.

We stapte beiden in en reden snel weg. Het duurde niet lang voordat we bij een enorm gebouw arriveerde. Bij de ingang stonden twee deur wachters te wachten en zodra ze Amanda aan zagen komen de deur opende. Een van de mannen keek mij verdacht aan maar zei niks toen ik langs hem liep het gebouw in.

Gelukkig had Amanda door dat ik voor geen geld de lift in stapte en naar een paar verdiepingen traplopen kwamen we bij haar appartement aan. Amanda graaide even in haar jaszak en haalde een sleutelbos te voorschijn. Ze opende de deur en zei

"Dit is Jennifers appartement."

Ik knikte terwijl ik naar binnen liep. Het was een grote kamer bekleed met veel wit. Modieuze meubels stonden zeer zen door de kamer heen en er stond een enorme flat screen tegen de muur aan. Uiteraard begaf die het meteen met een zachte puf. Verder was de kamer versierd met verschijnende schilderijen en planten. Al met al een kamer die ik me in geen honderd jaar kan veroorloven.

"Waar stond ze toen het gebeurde?" Vroeg ik. Voor ik het doorhad leidde Amanda me naar de plek waar het gebeurde.

Ik deed mijn ogen dicht en met mijn gedachte opende ik mijn derde oog. De derde oog is er een op het bovennatuurlijke niveau. Met dit oog kun je aura's zien en magische sporen volgen. Wat je er ook mee kunt is de ware gezichten van demonen, vampiers en andere ongewenste vrienden zien. Het ware gezicht van een demon is onbeschrijfelijk. Het laat je ergste nachtmerrie verbleken en heeft mening tovenaar over de rand gestuurd. Daarom leren tovenaars en andere magie hun derde oog dicht doen op een jonge leeftijd.

Ik opende mijn derde oog en keek er mee door de kamer. Verschillende stromen van aura's zweefde door de kamer. Ik keek naar de plek des onheil en zag een diep zwarte brandvlek op de grond. Verder zweefde er allemaal licht blauwe dingen door de lucht die het best omschreven konden worden als rook wolkjes.

"Aha." Zei ik, meer tegen mezelf dan tegen amanda.

"Wat?" zei ze meteen. "Wat zie je?"

"Brandplekken." Zei ik kort. "Dat betekend dat diegene die dit gedaan heeft niet echt veel macht bezit."

"Hoe kom je daar bij?" Vroeg Amanda geïnteresseerd.

"Teleportatie spreuken zijn makkelijk om te doen maar eisen veel concentratie." Zei ik met een lesgevende toon in mijn stem. "Diegene die dit heeft gedaan had die concentratie niet dus heeft hij het heel cru gedaan zonder de finesse die een volleerd tovenaar zou hebben."

Er kwam geen reactie dus ik ging verder met praten.

"Het mooie van dit is dat deze manier een spoor van energie achter laat die ik kan volgen." Zei ik.

"Je kunt haar vinden dus?" Vroeg Amanda.

"Dat denk ik wel." Zei ik. "Als ik contact kan maken met zijn energie stroom tenminste."

Ik ging op de plek staan waar Jennifer van ontvoert was en deed mijn ogen dicht. Met mijn wil commandeerde ik de energie wolken om zich te concentreren en een pad te leiden naar eindbestemming.

Terwijl ik bezig was had ik niet door dat de energievelden in de kamer begonnen te veranderen. Het was pas toen Amanda begon te schreeuwen en ik mijn ogen opende dat ik het zag. Vier Larvins waren de kamer in geteleporteerd en waren klaar om ons in stukken te scheuren.

Larvins zijn vieze wezens. Ze zijn ongeveer anderhalve meter lang en bedekt met paars/groene vlekken over hun blauwe huid. Ze hebben schubben en een puntige kam op de achterkant van hun nek. Larvins zijn relatief makkelijk te verslaan. Echt sterk zijn ze niet en ook niet echt bijzonder pienter. Hun grootste wapen is de zeer giftige slijm die over hun hele lichaam gecoat zit. Een aanraking er mee en het brand je huid weg als een soort zuur.

Dit gevecht zou ik in mijn eentje makkelijk kunnen winnen maar ik was niet alleen. Ik moest er voor zorgen dat Amanda veilig was voordat ik ook maar een ding kon doen.

"Amanda raak ze niet aan!" Schreeuwde ik terwijl ik mijn staf uit de zak greep.

Een van de Larvins snelde naar Amanda toe terwijl de andere drie krakende geluiden maakte.

Ik wijste met mijn staf naar de Larvin en schreeuwde "Ventus Flatus." Met mijn wil drukte ik de magie door de staf en een grote stroom van wind, krachtig genoeg om de haren van een mans hoofd te trekken schoot door de kamer heen en knalde tegen de Larvin aan. De kracht van de impact scheurde vlees en brak botten doormidden terwijl de Larvin met een thud tegen de muur aan knalde en niet meer bewoog.

Ik reikte in mijn zak en pakte de vluchtvloeistof.

"Hier vang." Schreeuwde ik tegen Amanda terwijl ik het flesje naar haar toe gooide.

Ze ving het flesje en keek mij raar aan.

"Wat moet ik hier mee?" Vroeg ze terwijl ze knipperde.

"Opdrinken en aan de straat voor het huis denken." Zei ik hopende dat ze zou luisteren.

Dat deed ze gelukkig. Ze opende het flesje en gooide de inhoud in een slok achterover. Een paar seconde gebeurde er niks. De drie overgebleven Larvins waren gestopt met kraken en begonnen door de kamer te dralen. De lange klauwen op hun voeten maakte een krassend geluid op de laminaten vloer.

Toen in eens, van uit het niets gebeurde het. Amanda's hele lichaam begon te schudden alsof ze een epileptische aanval kreeg. Een keer met de ogen knipperen en ze was weg. Nog een keer knipperen en ze stond bij de deur. Nog een keer knipperen en ze was compleet weg.

"Mooi, het drankje werkte." Zei ik tegen mezelf. "En nu zullen wij eens zien wat er gebeurd als je een tovenaar aanvalt." Dit maal tegen de drie overgebleven Larvins.

Een van de Larvins haalde zijn hoofd naar achteren, maakte een gorgelend geluid en bewoog zijn hoofd met alle snelheid die hij had naar voren. Terwijl hij dat deed spuwde hij een grote klodder van het giftige slijm uit dat snel door de lucht floot.

"Contego Servo!" Zei ik en nog geen tiende van een seconde later verscheen er een groot blauw schild om mij heen. De klodder slijm knalde tegen de barrière aan, bleef even plakken en verdween toen.

Ik richtte met mijn staf op de Larvin die mij aanviel en schreeuwde: "Incendia flatus." Een bal vuur floot door de lucht heen en omarmde de krijsende Larvin. De andere twee vielen mij nu tegelijk aan. Een aanval van pure woede en agressie aangevuld door een tikje wanhoop dreef de beesten voort.

"Paries!" Schreeuwde ik en nog geen seconde later knalde de beesten tegen een onzichtbare barrière. "stupefactus" Schreeuwde ik terwijl ik mijn staf op een van de wezens hield. Als of plots bewusteloos bevroor de Larvin. Ik bewoog mijn staf de lucht in en het wezen tegelijk van de grond en zweefde door de lucht.

"En nu ga jij mij vertellen wie jullie geroepen heeft." Zei ik met pure woede in mijn stem. "Tardus Exuro!"

De puntjes van het lichaam van de Larvin begon langzaam te branden. Het beest schreeuwde het uit van de pijn terwijl gloeiende stukjes as van zijn lichaam vielen. De krassende stem van het wezen was amper te horen over het geluid van sissend slijm maar het leek wel of het wezen sprak.

"Mmmeeestter" Zei het wezen. "Mmmeeester."

"Waar woont jou meester?" Vroeg ik het afschuwelijke wezen. "23th street." Was het enige wat het wezen kon zeggen voordat de langzaam brandende vlammen hem geheel op vraten en het beest in brandende stukken op de grond viel.

"Nog een te gaan." Zei ik tegen mezelf.

Op het moment dat ik me om wou draaien voelde ik het. Brandend slijm vloeide over mijn arm heen terwijl het wezen zicht vast greep aan mijn arm. Zwakke wezens of niet en zure slijm zou mijn arm binnen een minuut weg teren.

Ik stak mijn goede hand in mijn jaszak en greep de zilveren dolk er uit.

"procerus" Schreeuwde ik en twee seconden later veranderde het dertig centimeter lange dolkje in een meter lang zwaard met een zilveren kling en met diamand bewerkt heft.

"Je kunt niet anders dan van verberg spreuken houden." Dacht ik bij mezelf terwijl ik het zwaard rond zwaaide.

De Larvin was zo geconcerteerd op mijn arm dat het niet realiseerde dat ik een zwaard in mijn hand had. Met een snelle, precieze slag hakte ik door het beest zijn arm. Schrik en pijn vloeide door zijn brein terwijl hij snel los liet. De acute pijn van de beet drong nu pas door maar ik negeerde het terwijl ik driehonderd zestig graden draaide en het beest met een snelle slag doormidden hakte.

"vegrandis" fluisterde ik en het zwaard veranderde weer in een simpel dolkje gemaakt van zilver. Met frisse tegenzin bekeek ik mijn arm. De schade viel op zich nog wel mee. Het had de beest veel tijd gekost om door mijn van binnen met leer bewerkte jas heen te komen en het slijm had net de opperhuid weg weten te vreten.

"Geen tijd om het te genezen." Dacht ik bij mezelf. Een ding wat New York had was freaks. Freaks waren hier in overvloed dus het vinden van een met de magische kracht om mensen te genezen was niet zo moeilijk geweest.

Ik keek nog een keer rond in de grote kamer maar er was niks meer te zien. Nou ja niks… er lagen natuurlijk vier verbrand, gebroken of doormidden gehakte Larvin lichamen in de kamer maar die zouden snel genoeg verdwijnen. Dat was het mooie van magie.

Ik liep de kamer uit en snelde me naar beneden. Eenmaal buiten zag ik Amanda op de stoep zitten. Het vluchtvloeistof was blijkbaar net uitgewerkt en ze zat verward voor zich uit te kijken.

"Wat waren dat? En wat was dat spul wat ik heb gedronken?" Vroeg ze van uit haar waas.

"Dat waren Larvins." Zei ik nuchter. "Wezens uit het nooit-nooit geroepen door de man die Jennifer heeft ontvoert."

"En het drankje?" Vroeg Amanda.

"Vluchtvloeistof." Zei ik wederom vrij nuchter. "Het versneld je lichaam bij het tienvoud zodat je snel uit een gevaarlijke situatie kon komen. Die wezens stelde niet veel voor maar met jou er bij had het mis kunnen gaan."

"Die wezens stelde niet veel voor?!?" Zei Amanda in een plotseling opgekomen vlaag van woede. "Dat waren demonen!!"

"Net als een klein lief poesje een leeuw is ja." Zei ik terug. "Ze zijn familie van de tijger maar lang niet zo gevaarlijk."

"Ze zagen er gevaarlijk genoeg uit." Zei Amanda.

Ik negeerde het en zei: "Stap in de auto ik denk dat ik weet waar Jennifer is."

Amanda stond op en liep verward naar de auto. Volgens mij had ze amper door wat er gebeurd was maar ze was in ieder geval een stuk sterker dan ik in eerste instantie gedacht had.

De rit naar 23th street verliep snel en stil. Ik denk dat ze nog steeds een klein beetje in shock was van wat ze gezien had. Weten over demonen is heel wat anders dan ze ook daadwerkelijk zien.

Eenmaal aangekomen bij het huis was het een kwestie van inbreken en kijken wat we konden vinden. Geloof me wanneer ik zeg dat geen enkel slot een tovenaar ooit tegen kan houden. Zelfs als ik gemarteld word door Jarthi demonen kan ik in mijn laatste adem het meest gecompliceerde slot met gemak open maken. Mensen en hun ideeën van veiligheid…

Eenmaal binnen zagen we wat ik had verwacht. Het huis was vrijwel leeg. De vloer was vies, er zat een dikke lag stof op de grond en op sommige plekken plakte de vloer. Het huis was zowel op de begaande grond als op de eerste verdieping leeg. Het duurde even maar naar een half uurtje vond ik een verborgen luik dat naar de kelder ging. Wat we daar zagen had ik niet verwacht.

De kelder was verbazingwekkend groot. Zo groot zelfs dat ik het idee had dat de bewoner het op eigen houtje groter had gemaakt. Op de muren stonden symbolen. Runen schrift, hiëroglyfen en spijkerschrift. Allemaal verschillende talen maar met dezelfde betekenis. Allemaal spelde op een of andere manier het woord: Jiz'Dahr uit.

We kwamen bij een houten bureau aan en toen we daar kwamen viel alles in plaats. Het bureau hing vol met foto's van Jennifer. Naast het bureau, in een kleine simpele kast stonden koffie bekers, sigaretten peuken en zelfs een stukje gekauwd kauwgom. Blijkbaar hadden we hier te maken met een zeer zieke en zeer obsessieve man die magie had ontdekt.

Mijn ogen gingen door de kamer heen terwijl Amanda constant hetzelfde herhaalde. "oh mijn god oh mijn god. Laat Jennifer alstublieft in orde zijn." Ik liet haar praten tot mij ogen op twee reflecterende punten vielen. Ik kon niet goed zien wat het was maar het leek wel…

"damn dat zijn ogen!" fluisterde ik tegen Amanda terwijl ik mijn hand op haar mond deed. Het was te laat uiteraard. De man had ons al lang binnen zien komen en had zitten wachten tot wij bij hem zouden komen.

De man was lang niet zo ervaren en machtig als mij maar met Amanda aan mijn zijde en in zijn schuilplaats, zijn territorium had hij duidelijk de overmacht.

"Meneer Kane wat fijn dat u gekomen bent." Zei de stem.

"Wie ben jij?" spuwde ik uit. "Laat je zien lafaard!"

Plotseling kwamen er grote vlammen uit fakkels bevestigt aan de muur. Het gaf de kelder een gevaarlijk, middeleeuws gevoel. Het felle licht brandde in mijn ogen maar toen de felheid weg viel en ik de kamer zag voor wat het werkelijk was wist ik genoeg. Er stond een man gekleed in zwart met een groot rood pentagram getekend op zijn shirt in een cirkel. Cirkels zijn zeer belangrijk in de magische wereld omdat ze kracht geven. Je kunt er kracht in stoppen en gebruiken als schuilplek. Maar dit was niet zon cirkel. In de cirkel waren symbolen getekend en ik zag verschijnende pentagrammen.

"Amateurs!" Dacht ik bij mezelf.

Op de grond, geketend aan boeien die geankerd in de grond zaten lag Jennifer. Ze was spiernaakt. Er lag een bebloed mes langs haar wat een bitter beeld schetste. Over haar gehele lichaam waren symbolen gesneden in haar mooie vlees. Bloed liep uit sommige maar de meeste waren al opgedroogd. Deze man was klaar om een demon tot zich toe te roepen.

"Ik ben geen lafaard!" Spuwde de man terug. "Ik ben James Silverflow. De laatste in een lijn van machtige tovenaars."

Ik heb aardige mensen kennis. In mijn vak moet dat wel. Als je niet weet dat een rat een rat is dan zal hij je bijten. Je leert mensen lezen. Ik wist precies welke knoppen ik moest drukken om deze rat de nek om te draaien.

"Oh nee?" Zei ik uitdagend. "Welke machtige tovenaar schuilt er achter een weerloze vrouw? "

Ik zag een vonk van haat groeien in zijn ogen.

"En je praat over de macht van de Silverflow familie. Laat me niet lachen. Jullie zijn amateurs, kinderen die met krachten spelen waar je geen flauw benul van hebt. Je weet niet eens wat echte macht is."

"Hou je bek!" Schreeuwde hij uit in woede. "Hoe durf je mijn familienaam te beledigen. Voor dat zal ik je levend vellen en je huid als tapijt gebruiken"

Silverflow greep naar zijn riem waar een met diamanten en andere stenen bewerkt mes zat. Hij trok het uit de schede en begon een spreuk te zeggen.

"Jiz'Dahr validus vires everto orior oriri ortus adeo mihi." Zei hij drie keer. Toen pakte hij de dolk ferm in twee handen. Bracht de punt naar zijn buik en stak hem zo hard hij kon in zijn maag.

"Nu zul jij zien wat echte macht is." Zei hij wraakvol.

"Nee jij idioot!" Schreeuwde ik. Het was al te laat. Bloed liep langs de hilt van het mes en zijn ogen begonnen al te vervagen.

Net toen ik dacht dat hij dood was begon het. Alle symbolen op de muur begonnen blauw licht te geven. Ook de symbolen gesneden in het lichaam van de jonge Jennifer begonnen blauw licht te geven.

"Maak dat je weg komt." Zei ik tegen Amanda.

"Niet zonder Jennifer." Reageerde ze.

"Jennifer zit nu in een spreuk. Je kunt haar niet mee krijgen al kreeg je de boeien los." Zei ik. "Pas als de spreuk af is dan kan IK haar bevrijden."

Amanda keek mij diep in de ogen en naar een tijdje knikte ze in begrip.

"En jij dan?" Wist ze nog te vragen terwijl ik haar weg duwde.

"Ik ga meneer Silverflow laten zien wat een echte tovenaar is." Zei ik vol zelfvertrouwen.

"Maar Silverflow is dood." Zei Amanda verbaast. "Hij heeft zichzelf neergestoken."

"De ultieme opoffering." Zei ik. "Iemand van wie je houd en dat wat je het meest dierbaar is. In zijn zieke geest houd hij van je zus en wat hem het meest dierbaar is, is zijn leven."

Amanda knikte terwijl ik haar de trap op duwde. Toen ik me omdraaide zag ik dat ondertussen alle symbolen een blauwe licht af gaven. Energie begon van de eerste symbolen te stromen en vloeide langzaam in de pentagram. Het duurde niet lang voordat de rest volgde.

Binnen een halve minuut was de hele pentagram een neon blauwe kleur. Toen kwam het. Het geluid. Een oorverdovende knal gevolgd door een oorvlies brekende grom. Silverflow had iets opgeroepen. Iets wat hij niet begreep en al zeker geen controle over had als hij de ceremonie niet verkeerd had begrepen tenminste.

Als of de werkelijkheid zelve gescheurd was verscheen er een barst in de lucht. Van uit die barst kwam een klauw met drie vingers en tien centimeter lange nagels aan elke vinger. De geur van zwavel vulde de lucht terwijl de klauw de scheur verder open maakte. Een voet kwam door de scheur heen en al snel een hoofd.

Voor mij stond hij: Jiz'Dahr. Het was een twee en een half meter lang wezen. Zijn kurkdroge huid was rood met zwart. Zijn brede kop had drie grote hoorns op zijn kop. Twee midden op zijn kop en een waar een eenhoorn ook zijn hoor heeft, zijn voorhooft. De hoorns waren gedraaid en ik had het vermoeden dat het rode smeer wat er aan zat opgedroogd bloed was. Zijn torso was gespierd en zat vol met krassen en etterende wonden. In een van zijn geklauwde handen droeg hij een hamer met lange spijkers er aan. Zijn voeten waren als hoeven van een paard maar dan met klauwen. Al met al zag Jiz'Dahr er uit als een badass.

Het beest opende zijn gigantische bek en ik kon net weg duiken voordat een bal vuur mijn gezicht weg brandde. De bal vuur knalde tegen de muur in een explosie van rondvliegende vlammen.

Uit instinkt trok ik mijn dolk en schreeuwde: "procerus!" Een paar seconde later veranderde de mes in het lange zwaard. Mijn zwaard was een erfstuk van mijn vader. Volgens de legende was het zwaard gedoopt in de zwavelbaden van de hel zowel als de fonteinen van de hemel. Daarom was het een van de meest machtige wapens op de aarde maar ik wist niet of ik zulke onzin geloofde. Wat ik wel wist was dat dit zwaard door elke demon heen kon komen zonder al te veel moeite.

Ik sprong opzij terwijl een lange arm langs mij heen vloog. Ik zag een opening en greep mijn kans. Met alle kracht die ik had haalde ik het zwaard naar beneden en bracht het neer op de arm van. In een explosie van staal versplinterde het zwaard in duizend stukjes terwijl ik op de grond viel.

Pijn schoot door mijn arm terwijl mijn schouder uit de kom schoot. Ik kon niet goed begrijpen wat er precies gebeurde maar voor ik het doorhad had ik mijn staf al in de handen en begon ik de eerste spreuk al te schreeuwen: "Incendia flatus"

Een bal vuur floot door de lucht en knalde tegen het wezen aan. Toen de rook weg trok stond Jiz'Dahr daar zonder een krasje op hem. Zijn ogen branden met een kille haat terwijl er een gorgelend geluid uit zijn keel kwam wat ik achteraf begreep een lach te zijn.

"Oké." Zei ik tegen de demon terwijl ik op stond en stoer mijn schouder weer in de kom beukte. Ik hield me groot maar de pijn was zo groot dat ik het liefste het uit zou schreeuwen. "De handschoenen gaan uit."

Ik bracht mijn staf weer op en begon de wil te verzamelen om dit wezen te vernietigen. Ik moest een paar keer aan de kant duiken voor een vuist of een andere aanval maar naar een paar minuten had ik genoeg energie en wil verzameld om de meest machtige spreuk af te vuren die ik kon bedenken.

"desumo tempestas!" Schreeuwde ik terwijl ik alle wil die ik had uit mij drukte. Met het ontketende ik een ongekende macht. Zover als nu had ik nog nooit in mij gegraven voor macht en het beangstigde mij een beetje dat ik zoveel kon doen. Maar ik had nu geen tijd om zwak te zijn dus drukte ik de angst mee met de rest van de emoties. Alles wat ik had in deze ene aanval.

De lucht begon te kraken met elektriciteit terwijl de spreuk houvast begon te krijgen. Plotseling schoten bliksemschichten door de lucht heen en raakte de demon op verscheidende plekken. Jiz'Dahr schreeuwde het uit van de pijn terwijl de schichten hem raakte en diepe zwarte brandplekken achter laten.

Voldaan keek ik toe terwijl het beest knielde van de pijn. Groot was de schok toen ik zag dat hij tegen de spreuk vechtte. "Dit was niet genoeg" dacht ik. "bij lange na niet."

Verslagen keek ik toe hoe het beest het einde van mijn spreuk bereikte en de speuk langzaam afnam in kracht. Voor ik het door had vloog er een vuist door de lucht dat keihard neer kwam op mijn kin. Ik voelde een rib breken toen ik tegen de grond vloog en nog enkele meters door gleed. Voor ik bij kon komen was het beest al weer bij mij. Een lange sterke hand nam mijn beide benen vast en gooide mij door de lucht als of ik een lappen pop was. Wederom hoorde ik het geluid van brekend bot en scheurend vlees.

"Dit is het dan." Dacht ik. "Het einde is hier."

Terwijl ik in mijn gedachte afscheid nam van alles en iedereen viel mij iets op. De demon had twee normale ogen, nou ja normaal… normaal genoeg voor een demon maar tussen de twee ogen zat een derde oog. Zijn derde oog vlees geworden. Hij keek met zijn derde oog en zag alles zoals het werkelijk is… hij zou mij zien zoals ik werkelijk ben…

Ik zag Jiz'Dahr op mij af komen rennen. Uit pure wanhoop lichte ik de sluier van mijn ziel en liet ik Jiz'Dahr de ware mij zien. Een vel wit licht scheen van mijn pentacle terwijl ik mijn ziel bloot legde. Ik heb geen flauw idee wat hij zag maar Jiz'Dahr begon te huilen als een gewonde hond en kroop terug het donker in. Met het laatste beetje lichamelijke kracht dat ik nog bezat stond ik op. Blijkbaar was het mijn linker onderbeen geweest waar het bot van brak want ik voelde een scherpe pijn in mijn linker onderbeen. Maar dat maakte niet uit. Langzaam strompelde ik voorwaarts terwijl het beest steeds verder terug kroop.

Toen het beest eenmaal geen ruimte meer had om te schuilen en hij geconfronteerd werd met de ware ik was het teveel voor hem. Huilend en jankend begon het beest te trillen en te schudden. Bloed spoot van de etterende wonden als of het een nieuwe wond was en kroop uit zijn ogen en over zijn wang. Toen van uit niets viel Jiz'Dahr op de grond. Dood.

"Je hebt het gedaan Patrick." Zei ik tegen mezelf vlak voor dat alles zwart werd en ik bewusteloos op de grond viel.

Wat er toen gebeurde weet ik niet. Ik herinner me alleen vage beelden van Amanda die over mij boog. Verschijnende ambulance personeel die mijn wonden onderzochten. De rit naar het ziekenhuis. Verder niks.

Twee weken later werd ik eindelijk wakker. Mijn arm, ribbenkast en been waren vepakt in dik wit verband. Er zat een grote snee op mijn buik die net geheeld was evenals een paar andere wonden.

Ik had Jiz'Dahr gedood en was bijna hem achter na gegaan. Amanda had mij gevonden nadat ze de doodskreten van Jiz'Dahr had gehoord. Ze was tegen beter weten in naar binnen gegaan en had mij gevonden. Jennifer had ze weten te bevrijden nadat ze de sleutels in een van de zakken van Silverflow' jas had gevonden en waren beide snel weg gegaan. Niet voordat ze een ambulance hadden gebeld natuurlijk.

Drie maanden later, toen alle wonden weer helemaal geheeld waren en ik alles weer een beetje op een rijtje had kwamen de dames Thomas langs op mijn kantoor.

Het bleek dat Silverflow Jennifer al maanden gevolgd had en helemaal geobsedeerd door haar was. Nadat Jennifer zijn twintigste verzoek om met hem uit te gaan had geweigerd was er iets in Silverflow's gedachten geknapt en greep hij naar magie om Jennifer aan hem te binden. In de korte tijd dat Jennifer bij hem was geweest had ze op weten te maken dat hij Jiz'Dahr wou op roepen om met zijn macht hun twee zielen te binden voor de eeuwigheid.

"Amateurs…" was het enige wat ik had weten uit te brengen.

De dames waren zo vriendelijk om de rekening voor het ziekenhuis te betalen en een week later kreeg ik nog eens een flinke cheque in de brievenbus.

Al met al was het dus een vrij gewone 3 maanden. Voor mij tenminste.

Ik ben Patrick Blackthorne Magnus Kane… Ik ben een tovenaar. Je vind me in de gouden gids onder tovenaars. Voor het vinden van verloren objecten, klopgeesten en demonische wezens. Geen liefdes drankjes, oneindige queesten of kinderfeestjes.


End file.
